marketlandfbfandomcom-20200213-history
Customers
'''Customers '''visit your store and purchase items, use attractions and coin-op items and ultimately earn you coins. Customers are named after your Facebook friends and each belong to a certain customer type. There are a total of twelve customer types, each with different demands and budgets - how many money they can spend at a store. A typical customer Clicking on a customer brings up an information box displaying the customer's budget, how much they have spent and which items they have purchased. Also shown is whether their budget has been changed (increased) by an item, such as a shopper card, a positive comment or an attraction. The customer's name is displayed at the top, above a comment about your store. The customer pictured is unhappy about the limited product range. You are also given the option to increase the customer's budget, invite that customer (your Facebook friend) to play Marketland, or send him/her a gift . Customer types There are twelve different customer types: Increasing budget A customer's budget is increased when they are given a shopper card. To give a customer one, drag a card from the cards menu or click on the "increase" button on the customer's information menu. Rewards, like coins and XP Points, are attained when you increase customers' budgets. VIPs In addition to customers named after your Friends, each customer type also has a VIP customer who visits your store on a regular basis. These customers give bigger rewards (in the form of coins and XP Points) than regular customers when they are given shopper cards. Each VIP customer has a unique name, for example the Daily Shopper VIP is named Mary Spender. Others include Miss Molly, John Mikea, Mr Curioso , Martha Scholar , Morgan , Morgana , Mario Hobbs , Mandy Monroe , Bill Walmart and Maribel IV. fitman.png|Sporty VIP, Marcus Fitman sporty fitman.png|VIP shopping in a store Satisfaction A customer's emotion is indicated by an emoticon above their heads and by the quotes under their names on their information boxes. happy.png|A happy customer angry.png|An unhappy customer Happy quotes include things like "Thanks for the Shopper Card! Shopping is more fun with more budget!". Negative quotes include "How can I shop here when all the displays are empty?". When a customer is not happy nor angry, their quote would read something like "Spending is not bad, huh?". Unhappy customers Customers could be unhappy for a number of reasons: *Store is too full, causing there is to be a lack of walking space *Displays/tills are blocked *The store's floor is dirty *Too many empty displays *Not enough variety of stocked displays ("need more product range") *Coin-op items empty or attractions not charged Giving an unhappy customer a shopper card will make them happy, or even better, resolving the problem! Customer capacity Your store can take a certain numer of customers per hour, and this number increases as you level up. However, your store does not reach ful capacity by simply opening it to customers. To attract near to the store's full capacity you need to have many displays, attractions and coin-op items; keep displays stocked, coin-ops loaded and attractions charged, and launch campaigns which will bring in more customers every hour. : ''Read more about campaigns here: Campaigns '' Special customers From time to time, your store might also attract special customers, such as aliens or thieves, who, when clicked on, yield a reward such as coins or XP Points. For example, clicking on an alien earns you 5000 coins. :